


The cold never bothered Len anyway

by RedSwan24



Series: The waverider prank war [1]
Category: dc legends of tomorrow
Genre: Prank War, implied coldwave, sara’s a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSwan24/pseuds/RedSwan24
Summary: Sara gets a video of Leonard. Leonard’s pissed. Mick just a wants some piece and quiet





	The cold never bothered Len anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts for things you want to see happen, let me know in the comments!;)

“YOU’RE DEAD ASSASSIN”  
Sara giggles to herself from where she was making coffee.  
“Blonde what the fuck did you do?” Mick said sounding more amused then irritated.  
“Well let’s just say I have a bit of blackmail for our resident Elsa” she said sending her into a fresh sniggering fit.  
“The hell are you talking about”  
Just as mick said that his phone pinged and everyone in the ship began laughing. He checked his phone to find a video attachment. He played the video.  
“LET IT GOOOO LET IT GOOOOO I AM ONE WITH THE THE WIND AND SKY”  
Leonard was in the shower belting out the lyrics to let it go. And then when he thought it couldn’t get any better Leonard threw open the shower curtain to belt out “THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY” it was priceless! And everyone had received it. “SAAAARRRRRRAAAAA”  
Yeah mick knew that a storm was coming, and he didn’t know if he wanted to be around for it.


End file.
